


Дракон и дева

by leoriel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хизер нравилась ей какой угодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракон и дева

Обычно Фила просыпалась от холода и смотрела, как небо светлеет, и другие галактики исчезают в лучах ближайшей звезды. Планеты бывали разные, галактики тоже, но привычка Хизер стаскивать одеяло и закутываться в него с головой, оставалась неизменной. Ее телепатические извинения были настолько трогательными, что Фила чаще смеялась, чем по-настоящему злилась.  
Сегодня она проснулась от покалывания в кончиках пальцев — энергия в квантовых перчатках Квазара таяла, а заряжать их Фила пока не научилась, — но холодно не было. Скорее тело наполняло сонное тепло, спасение мира казалось решенным делом, армия Фаланкса не вызывала прежнего трепета. Ей хотелось лежать и не шевелиться — просто лежать, вскинув вверх подбородок, чтобы теплый ветер ерошил челку. Фила не выдержала и захихикала, когда прядь волос забилась в нос, а потом открыла глаза.  
Прямо на нее смотрела оскаленная черная морда.  
«Фила…»  
Хизер. На нее смотрела Хизер. Спросонья память сыграла с ней злую шутку. Энергия в перчатках медленно, немного виновато развеивалась.  
«Не хотела тебя испугать. Нужно, наверное, теперь придумать какой-то сигнал о пробуждении».  
Когда Хизер залеживалась в постели, Фила подкрадывалась к ней и начинала щекотать. Интересно, а можно пощекотать дракона?  
«В следующий раз я не забуду, что ты это ты, — пообещала Фила и замялась, вспомнив, что то же самое говорила вчера. — Мне нужно время».  
Вместо кивка Хизер наклонила вперед острую морду. Вид у нее был настолько забавный, что Фила не удержалась и чмокнула ее в кончик носа.  
«Кое-кто ищет приключений с утра пораньше?» — обычно Хизер тоже ее подначивала. Фила никогда не отвечала — по крайней мере, вслух, — она щекотала, заваливалась сверху, смеялась, когда Хизер решала дать бой, кидала в нее подушкой и опрокидывала на спину, обнимая крепко-крепко. Иногда это превращалось в прелюдию к сексу, иногда они просто дурачились и снова засыпали.  
Фила действительно любила Хизер всякой — хоть огромным огнедышащим драконом, — но в такие моменты, как сейчас, она немного терялась. Не могла представить, что нужно сказать или сделать.  
«Закрой глаза», — попросила Хизер.  
Поначалу ничего не происходила, едва слышно шелестели крылья, горячее дыхание опаляло щеку. И вдруг кто-то легонько — кончиками пальцев — начал перебирать ей волосы. Она не могла ошибиться, драконьи когти вмиг разодрали бы ей щеку. Только Пама знает, как она умудрилась, но это была Хизер. Фила с трудом поборола соблазн открыть глаза, чтобы удостовериться, и только охнула, когда рука коснулась груди. К прикосновениям добавились поцелуи — знакомые, нежные.  
Горячие. Желанные. Фила не любила бездействие, если нельзя смотреть, то неплохо было бы поцеловать в ответ.  
Губы Хизер были на вкус именно такими, какими Фила их помнила, а руки медленно стягивали форму. Хизер всегда была ловкой и коварной, как дракон. Хизер была…  
«Не думай, — умоляюще прошептала Хизер в ее голове. — Забудь, это был сон».  
Ее рука скользнула к низу живота, не думать ни о чем с каждой секундой становилось все проще. А вот не открывать глаз — сложнее, Фила крепко зажмурилась, когда пальцы скользнули внутрь, и нетерпеливо двинула вперед бедрами. Фила все время куда-то спешила, а Хизер занималась любовью так, словно это был последний день во вселенной.  
Целовать ее на ощупь было неожиданно увлекательно. И почему они раньше не пробовали?  
«В следующий раз моя очередь завязывать тебе глаза», — пообещала Фила и ухмыльнулась, а потом застонала. Хизер делала все то, что обычно делала, и это было потрясающе, но все же было что-то…  
Фила открыла глаза всего на секунду — непроизвольно, но этого хватило, чтобы разрушить иллюзию. Не Хизер доставляла ей удовольствие: пальцы, прикосновения были ее собственными. Потому что Хизер все еще была огромным, задери его Галактус, черным драконом, и могла разве что разодрать ее на куски.  
«Прости, я просто не удержалась, — сказала Хизер, Фила насупилась, закуталась в плащ и сделала вид, что не слышит. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть».  
Обидно было даже не потому, что все оказалось не по-настоящему. Пару раз они развлекались в постели и с телепатией, меняли время, место, детали пейзажа. Только вот Хизер обещала никогда не вмешиваться без спросу в то, что творилось в ее голове. Хизер, ну, могла бы сказать ей.  
Ночи всегда холоднее, чем утра, но теперь Филе вдруг стало зябко. Неуютно.  
Злость мешала ясно мыслить. Она злилась на себя, на Хизер, на Фаланкса, на Квазара, на галактику, которая почему-то до сих пор не разлетелась на части. Фила впечатала кулак в землю, надеясь выместить злость на камне, но не почувствовала облегчения. Кончики пальцев снова стало покалывать от квантовой энергии, это заставило ее остановиться. Не хватало еще бездарно растратить то немногое, что осталось.  
Хизер молчала, склонив набок голову— новое тело пыталось воспроизвести недоступную ему мимику, но смогло только скопировать позу. Да и та в исполнении огромного дракона выглядела немного гротескно.  
Хизер была драконом. И надо сказать, она была довольно красивым драконом. Жутким, огромным, но красивым.  
Фила провела пальцем вдоль хвоста, чешуя не была неприятной, она была теплой. Затем потрогала гладкие кожистые крылья — спалось под ними отлично. Хизер принимала и более соблазнительный облик, однако и этот оказался… неплох. Или дело было в адреналине, не прошедшем до конца возбуждении.  
Возможно, Фила окончательно спятила, когда сняла плащ и обнаженная прижалась к чешуйчатому боку. Осторожно об него потерлась — какой же она была горячей — и это было приятно.  
Подумав, Фила просунула два пальца между ног, уверенно сжала бедра.  
«Я дракон, — немного смущенно напомнила Хизер. — Фила, огромный огнедышащий дракон».  
Кажется, Хизер пыталась втолковать ей что-то еще — Фила слышала только перемену интонаций в ее голосе, ей безумно нравилось, когда она мысленно с ней разговаривала. Даже если перечисляла список смертных грехов. Жрицам Памы явно запрещалось возлегать с драконом, но к счастью Фила не была ничей жрицей. Да и Пама вряд ли был так уж строг.  
Перед оргазмом Филу обычно снова пробирало на поцелуи, но прижиматься к теплому чешуйчатому боку было приятно. Хизер, судя по всему, тоже нравилось. Паму она больше не поминала.  
На мгновенье Фила зажмурилась, только теперь точно знала, что увидит, открыв глаза. Это не было обманом. Это было чудесно, потрясающе, а Хизер действительно нравилась ей какой угодно.  
Немного придя в себя, Фила спросила:  
«И что любят драконы?».  
«Ммм, можешь почесать под правым крылом? Да, вот тут! Не останавливайся».


End file.
